One For Two
by Rightor
Summary: When Dean's friends begin to make fun of Sammy without realizing the brother's relation, Dean decides to put the two in their place with one punch.


**A/N: Quick drabble. Hope you enjoy! Please excuse any grammatical errors and or spelling, and reviews are always appreciated! :)**

 **Tuesday, February 21, 1995**

It was second period of the day and Dean was already tired. God, how his younger brother, Sammy, actually liked this god-forsaken place never ceased to amuse Dean. The place had to be the picture right above the word _Hell_ in the dictionary. Like, please, can someone tell him when in life would he ever really have to know how Henry the Eighth killed his wives? Besides, half the crap he learned in school wouldn't be useful in his line of business. Maybe if they were teaching how to pick locks and hack traffic cameras he'd pay attention more in school, but they didn't so what was the point?

His teacher who just so happened to be the reincarnation of Lucifer himself was lecturing the class on rules and safety hazards after yesterday's previous performance at the fire drill. Dean chuckled softly to himself from the back of the class as the teacher ranted about how inconvenient the fire drill actually was. Dean smirked to the teacher who glared at him from the front of the class. They both knew who had set the alarm off, but seeing as there wasn't any proof, his hands were one hundred percent clean.

Finally, after forty excruciatingly painful minutes, the bell rung. Dean stopped bothering to bring his bags to class awhile back, so unlike the rest of the class who were shoving useless pieces of paper into folders and pockets, he got right up and started for the door. Unfortunately, his teacher called his name and he halted in his tracks. Dean was already skating on thin ice as it was, so he decided against pissing the teacher off even more so than she already was and turned around looking towards her, "Yes, Ms. Fimoli?"

"May I have a word with you?"

He stood in his spot, looking at her with a blanked expression. When she didn't start, he sighed and moved closer towards her, "What can I do for you, ma'am?"

"Just a reminder that if you ever try to pull a fast one like that again, I'll catch you." She growled.

"Sure thing, Ms. Fimoli." He grinned, throwing a quick wink her way before heading after his friends who were waiting outside for him.

"God she's a bitch." Dean snarled as his two buds who followed behind him patted his shoulder.

Jayden, the school's quarterback, shrugged, "Ignore her. She's weeks away from a retirement plan anyway. Oh, and I owe you man, you got me out of an Algebra test."

Dean laughed as they walked, girls dropping like flies as they did and guys admiringly staring. Dean was quite tall for his age so had the ability to see over all the heads. He smiled as he saw a frantic, familiar set of unkempt hair squeeze through people as he mumbled, "Excuse me", and, "Pardon".

"Hey, Sammy." Dean grinned as his younger brother looked up from his falling papers that were flinging off his stack of books as he rushed past kids trying to get to class.

"It's Sam, Dean." The kid huffed as the teenagers in the hallway began to form a blockage.

"Sure it is, kid." He chuckled as he ruffled his younger brother's hair and continued forward, kids making way for the three, large guys walking by.

When Dean and his two friends, Jayden and Tony, sat down for lunch, Tony furrowed his eyebrows and talked through a mouthful of tuna-fish sandwich, "Hey, why do you talk to that geek anyway, Dean?"

"Geek?" Dean furrowed his eyebrows, not knowing who his friend was referring to. "What geek?"

"Y'know, yea' high," Tony stood and measured to his chest, "messed up head and dorky braces?"

Realizing who he was speaking of, Dean growled, ready to defend his baby brother's honor when Jayden cut him off, "Yeah, man. Like seriously, that kid's one of the geekiest freaks this school has."

"I heard from Michelle he carries around a jar of salt. Might have a fetish for that type of thing."

The two boys began to laugh hysterically as Dean felt his chest beginning to restrict and his fists beginning to clench.

"I heard from Haley that he once dropped this book about vampires and werewolves. What a psycho. Apparently his father also carries around pistols and crap. That entire family's wacked up." Tony added between breaths of laughter.

"I feel bad for his mother. Poor chick probably has to deal with some screwed up, drunken father and some deranged kid. I'd be more than happy to... relieve her of some stres-"

Jayden was cut off when Dean slammed his fist against his jaw, the sixteen year old being thrown off his seat.

"Dude, what the fuck?!"

"Don't you ever talk about my baby brother like that, you low, piss-poor piece of crap, and I swear to God if I catch you ever talking crap about him again I'll do hell of a lot more than a mere _punch._ Oh, and if you have a fetish for screwing cadavers, you should hit my mom up, you sick fuck." He snapped, his voice so lethal even the teachers stood in shock.

He wasn't even bothered to hear the fuck-knobs response. Dean stood, and stormed out of the cafeteria, the entire room silent. He didn't even know where he was going until he was at the door and opening it.

"Excuse me, can I borrow Samm- Sam?"

"What's the meaning of this, Mr. Winchester?" The teacher growled as she narrowed her eyes at Dean.

"Family emergency." He spat, his own eyes daring her to continue as he motioned for his baby brother to come.

Sam furrowed his eyebrows and grabbed his stuff, waving goodbye to a few kids in the back before following Dean out the door.

As the brothers walked down the hallway, Sam looked up and scrunched his face with confusion, "Family emergency? Is Dad alright?"

"There's no family emergency, Sammy. We're just ditching the joint, that's all." He offered his brother a fake smile which Sam saw right through but chose to ignore.

Dean led Sam out of the school without looking back. They didn't need school, Sam was too smart for that crap anyway. Dad was gone for a few more days, so Dean could bring Sammy to get some real food at a diner or go to the arcade a few minutes from the motel. He'd do anything with his brother but bring him to school because there was no promises that he'd behave if he saw Jayden or Tony again. He didn't need the association with assholes anyway. He'd choose Sam over pricks with big muscles and clingy girlfriends, thanks.


End file.
